disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice in Wonderland (attraction)
For the 1951 movie, of the same name, see 'Alice in Wonderland. For the character, see 'Alice. For the Tim Burton 2010 live-action movie, see 'Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)'' '''Alice in Wonderland is a dark ride in Fantasyland at Disneyland. Based on the animated Disney adaptation of the same name, the attraction resides next to a second ride, the Mad Tea Party, based on a scene in that same adaptation. The presence of two rides based on the film is unusual in that Walt Disney said he regretted making it because it lacked a connection to the audience's hearts. The ride follows the path of the movie, as the guests follow the White Rabbit down the Rabbit Hole into Wonderland. They spin through scenes in a madcap fashion, dodging absurd creatures in the Tulgey Wood with some questionable guidance from the Cheshire Cat. When the Queen of Hearts loses to Alice at croquet, she threatens to chop off the innocent girl's head as she (and the ride vehicles) make their escape. The vehicles then leave the ride building's second floor (a rare occurrence in a non-thrill ride at a Disney park) and descends by people waiting in line on a winding giant vine, before heading to the climactic scene at the Mad Tea Party. The White Rabbit quivers as a giant unbirthday cake with a dynamite candle on top of it explodes and the ride vehicles escape back to where they began. Until the 2014 refurbishment, Alice herself was only seen in the singing flower garden, hidden behind a leaf to the visitors' right. Now, she is featured in several scenes. The attraction's second floor is located in the same building as Mr. Toad's Wild Ride, which is on the lower level. Summary Guests board a magic Caterpillar and go down the rabbit hole, where pieces of furniture, picture frames, vases and other objects swirl around the tunnel. Then, the Doorknob swings his door open for the guests to pass through, entering Wonderland, seeing the White Rabbit running off with Alice in pursuit, encountering the Tweedles and seeing the White Rabbit bouncing up and down outside his house complaining about how late he is. Next, the guests travel through the singing flower garden. The Flowers sing "All in the Golden Afternoon" while smoke appears on a black screen above the Caterpillar saying "Who are you?". Once finishing the climb to the ride's second floor, a Dandelion pops up, roaring, thinking that Alice and the guests are weeds. The guests then enter the Tulgey Wood, where they and Alice meet the Cheshire Cat, a pencil bird who writes words on a series of signs, an accordion-necked owl, an eyeglasses bird, an adult honking horn duck with its ducklings, an umbrella vulture, a birdcage bird, and a pair of hammer birds nailing up signs that read "Watch Out". From there, the guests enter the Queen of Hearts' garden and hedge maze, pass some singing and marching Card Soldiers, some of whom are painting a white rose tree red and splashing nearby bushes with paint. The White Rabbit announces the Queen. She plays croquet, using a flamingo as a club and a hedgehog as a ball. The King of Hearts, standing behind the Queen, says "Rule 42: The Queen always wins" as the hedgehog ends up rolling into a rose tree. The guests then enter the courtroom where the guests see an angry executioner card brandishing an axe and the Queen shouting "Off with their heads!" while a brigade of Cards leap towards the guests. The guests escape by pushing their way through the courtroom doors past two guards poised to attack. The vehicles then leave the ride building's second floor and descend down a winding path on a giant vine past the ride's queue area before heading to the final scene. The ride culminates at the Unbirthday Party, where the Mad Hatter, the March Hare and the Dormouse sing "A Very Merry Unbirthday to You", followed by Alice proclaiming that it's her unbirthday too. The White Rabbit stands next to a giant unbirthday cake with a dynamite candle on top of it, shaking nervously. The cake explodes as the guests exit the scene and arrive at the unload area to exit the caterpillar. Voice Credits *Alice - Kathryn Beaumont/Hynden Walch *White Rabbit - Corey Burton *Cards - Corey Burton, Thurl Ravenscroft *Cheshire Cat - Tony Pope *Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum - Corey Burton *King of Hearts - Tony Pope *Queen of Hearts - Tress MacNeille Changes In 1983, the ride was updated as part of an overall refurbishment of Fantasyland, as the Upside-Down Room and Oversized Room were eliminated and the Mad Hatter's Tea Party was moved to the very end of the ride. A new narration track by Kathryn Beaumont, the actress who voiced Alice in the film, was recorded. To create more unified theming in Fantasyland, the Mad Tea Party attraction was moved from a location at the rear of Fantasyland to a location adjacent to the Alice in Wonderland ride that same year. The Alice in Wonderland ride, however, did not reopen until 1984, one year after the rest of the New Fantasyland opened. The ride was temporarily closed on July 15, 2010 after California's Department of Occupational Safety and Health pointed out that it lacked handrails on the second floor exterior track portion of the ride. The ride re-opened with temporary safety rails on August 13, 2010. The permanent design would not be implemented until 2014. On March 10, 2014, the ride closed for an extended refurbishment. In addition to regular maintenance, changes were made to the attraction's exterior. Walt Disney Imagineering also did some work on the ride's interior. The attraction officially reopened on July 4, 2014 with several enhancements; many scenes were updated with digitally-projected images and effects (many of which include footage taken from the film), the Cheshire Cat figures received new special effects and new figures of Alice were added to the Tulgey Wood and Unbirthday Party scenes. In addition, the second story exterior track path was widened and themed safety railings were added to the left side of the path. Gallery Alice in Wonderland Cup of Tea.jpg|This commemorative painting of Alice by Disney Imagineer Larry Nikolai was commissioned for the fiftieth anniversary of the opening of the Alice in Wonderland Attraction in 2008. AliceinWonderlandSceneRide.png 4450395233_0f28a6ba63_z.jpg|Attraction Marquee Original Alice in Wonderland Attraction 1.jpg|Original version (1958-1984) Original Alice in Wonderland Attraction 2.jpg Original Alice in Wonderland Attraction 3.jpg Original Alice in Wonderland Attraction 4.jpg|The (then defunct) Upside Down Room Original Alice in Wonderland Attraction 5.jpg Original Alice in Wonderland Attraction 6.jpg|Original Mad Hatter's Tea Party 1 Original Alice in Wonderland Attraction 7.jpg|Original Mad Hatter's Tea Party 2 Cheshire Cat in Alice ride again.jpg Disneyland Alice attraction ticket front blog.jpg Blogger-image--1505184884.jpg Oct58 alice ticket booth blog.jpg Disneyland full page ad june 17 1958 alice detail 640.jpg Disneyland full page ad june 17 1958 1280.jpg Date nite.jpg Disneyland 1958 gate flyer detail 640.jpg Disneyland 1958 gate flyer 640.jpg Leaves - in place blog.jpg Photo-719478.jpg Disneyland postcard d-5 interior back 640.jpg Disneyland postcard d-5 interior 640.jpg Disneyland postcard d-5 exterior back 640.jpg Disneyland postcard d-5 exterior 640.jpg Disneyland b ticket 775.jpg Disneyland attraction concept art publicity photo snipe 640.jpg Disneyland attraction concept art publicity photo 640.jpg Wr dark ride 640.jpg Which way dark ride 640.jpg Watch out dark ride 640.jpg Rhf dark ride 640.jpg Queen dark ride 640.jpg Leaves - backyard blog.jpg Caterpillar dark ride 640.jpg Cards dark ride 640.jpg Bushman walkthrough color white rabbits house detail.jpg Bushman walkthrough color white rabbits house 640.jpg Bushman walkthrough 14 detail.jpg Bushman walkthrough 14 640.jpg Bushman walkthrough 13 detail.jpg Bushman walkthrough 13 640.jpg Bushman walkthrough 12 detail.jpg Bushman walkthrough 12 640.jpg Bushman walkthrough 11a detail.jpg Bushman walkthrough 11a 640.jpg Bushman walkthrough 10a detail.jpg Bushman walkthrough 10a 640.jpg Bushman walkthrough 10 detail.jpg Bushman walkthrough 10 640.jpg Bushman walkthrough 09b detail.jpg Bushman walkthrough 09b 640.jpg Bushman walkthrough 09 detail.jpg Bushman walkthrough 09 640.jpg Bushman walkthrough 07 detail.jpg Bushman walkthrough 07 640.jpg Bushman walkthrough 06 detail.jpg Bushman walkthrough 06 640.jpg Bushman walkthrough 05a detail.jpg Bushman walkthrough 05a 640.jpg Bushman walkthrough 05 detail.jpg Bushman walkthrough 05 640.jpg Bushman walkthrough 04 detail.jpg Bushman walkthrough 04 640.jpg Bushman walkthrough 03 detail.jpg Bushman walkthrough 03 640.jpg Bushman tea party color detail.jpg Bushman tea party color 640.jpg Winter wonderland.jpg June 1958 disneyland with alice lamp post sign 640.jpg 1951 disneyland lamp post sign.jpg Disneyland 1958 giveaway map 640.jpg Updated alice in wonderland attraction.jpg Photo-761586.jpg BW Alice Birdcage.jpg Image queen of hearts.jpg Image march hare .jpg Image white rabbit.jpg Category:Dark rides Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Fantasyland attractions Category:Disneyland attractions Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Disney parks and attractions